Presente para um anjo
by Mi-chan.HxS
Summary: Hyoga decide dar um presente especial a Shun.[Oneshot. Romance yaoi Hyoga&Shun]. Presente de aniversário para AnnachanHxS.


**Presente para um anjo**

**Por: **_Scorpius no Mila /Mi-chan/_

**Resumo: **_Hyoga decide dar um presente especial a Shun. __(Oneshot. Romance yaoi Hyoga&Shun) __Presente de aniversário para Anna-chanHxS._

O sol acabara de levantar. Aos poucos os pássaros começavam suas cantorias matinais e a brisa suave de verão entrava pela varanda.

Alguém na cama começara a remexer-se. Ergueu o fino lençol e o atirou ao pé da cama, os olhos teimando em não abrir. Uma lembrança veio-lhe a mente e ergueu-se de súbito. Um dia especial acabara de chegar e tinha muito que fazer.

Levantou-se de forma preguiçosa, os fios loiros desgrenhados, o shorts de tecido leve totalmente amassado. Caminhou a passos pesados até o banheiro, resmungando baixinho sobre o verão japonês.

Tirou a regata molhada de suor e os shorts, atirando-os no cesto de roupa suja. Abriu o chuveiro e entrou no box. Um suspiro de alívio escapou de seus lábios ao sentir a água gélida resfriar seu corpo.

Tomou um banho rápido, apenas para acordar, secando-se displicentemente com a toalha. Enrolou-a em torno da cintura, pouco antes de voltar ao quarto. Vestiu-se de forma simples: uma bermuda azul-marinho e uma camiseta verde-clara e desceu para tomar café.

Olhou rapidamente para o aposento ao lado do seu, porém a porta estava fechada, o que denotava que seu dono ainda não acordara. Desceu as escadas em relativo silêncio para evitar que os demais moradores acordassem. Fitou o grande relógio no hall. Eram 6:12 AM.

Enquanto caminhava até a cozinha escutou ruídos vindos de lá. Parou à porta e viu uma graciosa figura de belíssimos cabelos verdes movendo-se de maneira divina pela cozinha. Aproximou-se silenciosamente, enlaçando-o por trás num abraço carinhoso.

–Bom dia –sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido, sentindo-o tremer ligeiramente sob seus braços.

O garoto virou-se, um lindo sorriso estampado no alvo rosto –Bom dia Hyoga. Dormiu bem?

O loiro sacudiu a cabeça em negativa –E tem como dormir direito com esse calor, Shun? Mas e você? Dormiu bem? –perguntou, ainda com os braços em torno do garoto menor.

Shun assentiu –Dormi sim. Ahh... –fez como se acabasse de se lembrar de algo –Acabei de tirar o suco da geladeira. E tem pão também. Sei que não gosta de comer arroz no café da manhã.

–Só você mesmo –sorriu Hyoga –Sempre pensa em tudo... –aproximou-se, roçando carinhosamente seus lábios contra os dele, num beijo repleto de ternura.

–Você vai sair? –perguntou o virginiano pouco depois de se separarem, ao olhar com um leve ar de curiosidade as roupas do aquariano.

–Sim. Preciso resolver alguns assuntos... –ao ver o olhar chateado do outro prosseguiu –Fique tranqüilo, prometo não demorar. Afinal, não se faz 15 anos todos os dias –sorriu ao ver o rosto de seu namorado iluminar-se em um sorriso que apenas ele sabia dar –Vamos tomar café?

OooOooO

Era a milionésima vez que corria os belos olhos azuis pelas prateleiras. Inúmeros títulos de livros materializavam-se à sua frente, sem que nenhum em especial o chamasse a atenção. Coçou a cabeça, confuso.

_"O que eu compro para ele?" _–pensou enquanto passava pela terceira vez por um corredor ao fundo da pequena livraria.

Há muito tempo sabia a paixão que Shun possuía pela leitura. Quando pequenos, sempre o vira pelos jardins do orfanato, com um livro de figuras sobre os joelhos. Após voltar ao Japão, para a Guerra Galáctica, reparou que toda vez que encontrava o virginiano ele tinha um livro diferente em mãos. Por isso mesmo sabia que o presente ideal para ele seria um bom livro.

De início a idéia parecera perfeita. Agora, entretanto, diversas dúvidas pairavam pela mente do loiro. E se Shun não gostasse do livro que escolheria? E se já o tivesse lido? Culpou-se mentalmente por ser tão distraído a ponto de nunca ter se atentado aos gostos literários de Shun.

Passou pela seção de mitologia. Olhou os diversos livros sobre deuses e fábulas de diversas culturas, porém mudou de idéia. Não queria dar de presente algo que fizesse lembrar as terríveis e sangrentas batalhas que enfrentaram.

Rodou feito um condenado pela pequena loja. Já havia passado tantas e tantas vezes pelas prateleiras que não seria de se estranhar que uma comprida vala surgisse no chão.

Já estava quase desistindo quando seus olhos avistaram um livro em especial, numa prateleira meio escondida das demais. Tirou-o da prateleira e pôs-se a folheá-lo.Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios pouco antes de fechar o livro.

_"Encontrei, o presente perfeito"_ –pensou satisfeito enquanto caminhava ao caixa.

OooOooO

Ao retornar para a mansão Kido, foi direto ao quarto ao lado do seu. Sua intuição dizia que o encontraria ali. Bateu levemente na porta, o ruído abafado do rádio chegou a seus ouvidos.

Hyoga sorriu –Sabia que te encontraria aqui –disse assim que a porta se abriu.

–Saori-san está trabalhando no escritório e não queria atrapalhá-la, andando de um lado para o outro. –explicou-se Shun enquanto sentava-se na cama.

O russo mexeu na sacola, tirando de lá um embrulho em papel verde brilhante –Para você, espero que goste. –sentou-se ao lado de Shun, estendendo-lhe o embrulho.

–Eu disse que não precisava me dar nada –disse o japonês lisonjeado.

–Sei que disse, mas comprei do mesmo jeito –disse Hyoga, um tanto ansioso para ver a reação do virginiano.

Shun abriu o embrulho com cuidado, tirando um livro de dentro. Olhou fascinado para o loiro, que sorriu . Leu a contra-capa e um rubor formou-se em suas faces. O livro contava a história de um anjo que caíra acidentalmente na Terra e transformara a vida de um jovem introspectivo com sua pureza e bondade.O anjo na capa do livro possuía olhos e cabelos verdes.

–É lindo Hyoga... –disse ele –Um dos melhores presentes que já ganhei. Obrigado –jogou-se nos braços do aquariano, que o abraçou com força.

–Feliz aniversário, meu anjo –sussurrou Hyoga beijando-o carinhosamente.

**Owari!**

**

* * *

**

Comentários da autora: _Está é uma fic bem fofa e curtinha, feita especialmente para comemorar o aniversário da Anna-chan que, sem saber, me fez entrar no mundo das fanfics e me apaixonar ainda mais por Hyoga&Shun. _

_FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, LINDA!_

_Espero que goste desse singelo presente, feito pensando em você._

_Um beijo e muitas inspirações SEMPRE!_

_Mi-chan_


End file.
